Hetalia School Time!
by amarillochan
Summary: Bagaimanakah kalau para negara harus masuk dalam satu sekolah? Dan bagaimanakah kalau mulai timbul pairing yang nggakj di duga? RnR please..
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia School Time!

Part.1

"Become One For One Year"

"Ve~~ harinya telah tiba…" ucap Italy sambil tersenyum melihat keluar jendela kamarnya.

"Geez… Ini akan jadi hari yang merepotkan…" gumam Germany dan lalu berangkat.

"Hmm…" Japan menghela nafasnya dan berangkat pula.

"Yah ampun… Sudah saatnya… Dah, teman temanku…" England pamit pada makhluk gaibnya.

"Ahaha…! Hari yang penuh cinta kini tlah hadir kembali…!" France keluar dari rumahnya sambil menari nari.

"Sang pahalawan berangkat…!" America menendang pintu rumahnya dan berlari keluar.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu kembali dengan sahbat sahabatku…" ucap Russia sambil tersenyum menakutkan.

"Aku juga harus berangkat, Aru~~" China pun berangkat pula.

Hal yang sama juga di lakukan oleh para negara yang lainnya. Mau ke manakah mereka? Ya benar, ke sekolah. Bagaimanakah kalau semua negara tersebut bertemu dalam satu kelas dan mulai memiliki perasaan satu sama lain…? Pastinya akan banyak hal baru di sekolah ini.

Germany sudah sampai di gedung yang sangat besar tersebut. Dia berjalan di lorong sekolah dan di panggil oleh seseorang.

"Ve~~ Selamat pagi, Germany-san… Senang bisa bertemu lagi…" sapa Italy pada Germany.

"Ah… Selamat pagi juga, Italy-san…" ucap Germany malas.

"Ah… Ohayou, Germany-san… italy-san…" tiba tiba Japan juga datang.

"Ve~~ Japan-san juga ternyata sudah datang, ya?" ucap Italy senang.

Tiba tiba datanglah Allied Force menghadang Axis Force.

"Haha…! Kalian sudah datang rupanya, gerombolan bodoh…!" ejek America sambil tertawa di ikuti yang lainnya.

"Mau apa kalian…?" Germany sudah dalam posisi siaga bersama Japan. Italy siaga dengan caranya sendiri.

"Hei… Tidakkah kalian tahu, bertengkat itu di larang di sini…" ucap England santai.

"Ve~~ Lalu apa yang kalian akan lakukan pada kami?" tanya Italy takut.

"Kami tidak punya niat jahat sama sekali, Aru~" ucap China yang tidak menyiapkan wok-nya lagi untuk bertarung.

"Tidakkah lebih baik kalau kita semua bersahabat dan saling tersenyum bersama…?" tanya Russia dengan aura suramnya.

"Hentikan, Russia… Jadi, maukah kalian menjadi sahabat kami juga?" tanya America lagi.

"Jangan main main dengan kami… Meskipun kami kalah jumlah di bandingkan kalian, tapi kami juga punjya kekuatan…" Germany masih tidak percaya.

"Jangan bodoh… Peraturan di sekolah ini salah satunya adalah harus bisa saling mempercayai dan di larang bermusuhan…" ucap England.

"Ya, benar yang di katakan England… Mari kita buat banyak cinta di sekolah ini…!" ucap France dengan gaya biasanya.

"Paling tidak kita tidak berkelahi sampai akhir dari tahun ini dan kita keluar dari sekolah ini, Aru~…" tambah China.

Germany dan Japan kelihatan berpikir. Italy hanya diam saja tidak mengerti. Allied force sabar menunggu mereka menjawab.

"Tidakkah ini bukan jebakan, Germany-san..? Aku rasa mereka itu serius ingin berdamai dengan kita…" bisik Japan.

"Ehem…" Germany berdeham. "Aku rasa aku akan menerima perdamaian ini… Tapi, kalau kalian coba menjebak kami aku tidak akan tinggal diam…" Germany pun akhirnya menerima.

Axis powers dan Allied force pun saling menjabat tangan dan berdamai dari perselisihan mereka selama ini.

"Ve~~ jadi ini maksudnya.." ucap Italy polos.

"Nah.. Bersahabat lebih baik, Aru~" ucap China senang.

"Haha…! Aku tetap pemimpinnya di sini…!" seru America.

"Geez… Terserah kau sajalah…" ucap Germany pasrah.

"Musim yang di awali dengan kebahagiaan indah…!" France kembali menari nari tidak jelas.

"Hentikan tingkah bodohmu itu, France… Kau memalukan…" ucap England.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan bergabung bersama diriku…?" tanya Russia dengan aura seram seperti biasa.

"Never ever forever…" tukas Engaland ketus.

Japan hanya tertawa kecil melihat teman temannya itu.

"Nah, Germany-san… Ku harap kita bisa mengesampingkan dulu perselisihan kita dan menjadi kesatuan yang baik di sekolah ini…" ucap America.

"Aku harap juga demikian… Ingat, janji lelaki haeus di tepati… Kalau kau berbohong, jangan harap bisa hidup lagi…" ancam Germany.

"Haha.. Iya, iya… Kali ini kami benar benar tidak punya rencana buruk pada kalian… Kami berjanji…" ucap America.

"Baiklah… Aku akan memegang janjimu… Selamat tinggal…" Germany dan yang lain pun berpisah di koridor untuk masuk ke kelasnya masing masing.

Setelah ini adalah saatnya semua negara menerima pelajaran pertamanya di tahun pertama ini. Bagaimanakah ramainya situasi kelas tersebut..? Haha… Lihat saja nanti…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf ya kalau fic pertama ku masih rada" cacat (maklum lah kan masih pemula). Ini masih coba" sih… Hehe.. ^^" Tapi aku juga mohon RnR ya biar aku tahu kesalahan aku~ thanks all~

Hetalia School Time!

Part.2

"What A Noisy Class"

Germany's P.O.V

Aku masuk ke satu kelas bersama Italy. Untungnya ada Romano juga di sini, jadi aku tidak duduk bersama Italy. Aku melihat seorang lelaki yang aku kenal jelas dirinya. Aku mendekat.

"Pagi, Prussia-chan.." sapaku sambil menaruh tasku di atas meja dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Wah, Germany-san..! Aku beruntung bisa satu kelas bersamamu tahun ini… Biasanya kan kita pisah kelas terus, ya? Hehe…" balas Prussia. Ku lihat dia sedang membuat pesawat kertas.

"Hei, untuk apa kau membuat pesawat kertas itu..?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja untuk ini… Hehe…" Prussia menerbangkan pesawat itu jatuh tepat di meja Hungary. Dia membaca isi pesan Prussia di kertas itu.

Tidak lama Hungary melempar asal pesawat itu, tapi tetap jatuh di meja Prussia. Aku dan Prussia membaca yang dia tulis.

"Kalau saja Germany-san tidak di sini, kau sudah habis ku hajar…! Tunggu nanti saat istirahat, Prussia..!" begitulah isi suratnya.

Bukannya takut, Prussia malah tertawa terbahak bahak. Ku rasa memang anak ini agak aneh juga.

"Asik…! Ada yang mau di ajak main kejar kejaran nih..! hehe…" ucapnya seakan akan dia ini seperti anak kecil.

"Geez… Dasar anak bodoh…" gumamku dan melihat ke sekeliling kelas.

Karena susunan kelasnya berubah terus, aku kurang mengenal yang lainnya. Tapi, aku melihat Switzerland dan adiknya, Liechtenstein ada di sini. Ada Nethere dan adiknya, Belgium juga di sini. Banyak sekali adik kakak di sini..?

Russia's P.O.V

Baru masuk, aku sudah di tunggu oleh Belarus rupanya. Mau tidak mau pun akhirnya aku duduk bersama dirinya.

"Belarus-chan, apa kau tidak punya teman lain yang bisa kau ajak duduk bersamamu..?" tanyaku pelan.

"Aku akan membunuh semua yang mencoba memisahkan aku dan Onii-chan…" jawab Belarus menakutkan aku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut melihat adikku ini.

"Ah… Selamat pagi, Russia-chan…" ucapan itu pelan terdengar di telingaku. Aku menoleh dan melihat Ukraine sudah ada di belakangku. Dia kelihatan manis dalam seragam sekolah.

"Ah… Ukraine-san, selamat pagi juga…" sapaku balik.

"Mau apa kau, kakak cengeng…?" tanya Belarus dingin. Wajah Ukraine tiba tiba memerah dan matanya berkaca kaca.

"Belarus-chan, kau tidak seharusnya begitu…" ucapku mengingatkan Belarus. Tapi, dia malah membuang muka dari Ukraine.

"Jangan membela aku, Russia-chan…! Huuwaa…!" Ukraine malah menangis kencang dan berlari duduk jauh dari aku dan Belarus. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Belarus-chan, lain kali kau tidak boleh begitu lagi… Ingat, dia juga adalah kakakmu…" ucapku mencoba membujuk Belarus untuk minta maaf.

"Kenapa sih selalu dia yang di bela..? Dia juga sudah punya Estonia-san kan…" ucap Belarus dingin.

Tampaknya dia cemburu karena aku lebih sering membela Ukraine. Tapi, aku memang lebih suka kakakku daripada Belarus. Aku tahu kalau Estonia juga sekarang menyayangi Ukraine, tapi apakah dia bisa menjaganya..? Setiap kali aku memikirkan hal itu… Hah…

"Onii-chan… Jangan jadi depresi begitu…" ucap Belarus.

Japan's P.O.V

Aku masuk kelas bersama dengan China karena entah kenapa kami pasti selalu satu kelas. Itu juga sudah termasuk S. Korea, Hongkong dan juga… Err… Taiwan…

"Pagi, Japan-kun… Apa kabar..?" baru saja aku duduk, senyuman indah itu sudah datang. Dia menoleh padaku dan membuat aku tersipu sesaat melihat kecantikannya.

"Japan-kun…?" tanyanya lagi dan menyadarkan aku dari lamunanku.

"Eeh..? Taiwan-san… A-Aku baik baik saja… Hehe…" ucapku kaget.

Ku lihat dia sudah duduk bersama Hongkong. Aku dan China duduk tepat di belakang mereka. S. Korea sendirian duduk di samping tempat dudukku.

"Haa~ Lama tidak bertemu, Japan-kun..!" sapa dengan wajah semangatnya yang seperti biasa.

"Selamat pagi juga…" sapaku balik. Tiba tiba mendekatiku dan berbisik,

"Kau cemburu ya melihat Taiwan sudah duduk bersama Hongkong lagi tahun ini.." aku tersipu malu mendengarnya.

"A-Aku tidak apa apa kok..!" aku mengelak sebisaku. Taiwan menoleh kembali.

"Ada apa, Japan-kun? Kau rebut sekali…" ucap Taiwan. Ku lihat senyuman usil di wajah .

"Taiwan-san, Japan-kun cemburu melihat kau selalu duduk bersama Hongkong…" wajahku bertambah merah.

"Benarkah itu, Japan-kun?" Tanya Taiwan lagi. Aku bingung harus berkata apa. Untung saja bel berbunyi dan guru sudah memasuki ruangan kelas.

"Aku selamat…" pikirku. Taiwan dan pun langsung kembali ke tempatnya dan menyiapkan buku.

Aku memandangi kelasku sesaat. Tampaknya kelasku tidak akan menjadi kelas yang terlalu ramai tahun ini. Yang paling penting sekarang adalah aku bisa satu kelas bersama Taiwan-san. Meskipun memang aku cemburu melihatnya bersama Hongkong terus. Tapi, ya sudahlah.

Normal P.O.V.

Begitulah awal dari hari baru beberapa negara di sekolah tahun ini. Beberapa ada yang senang dan penuh antusias, ada juga beberapa yang malah bosan di kelas. Tapi, lama kelamaan mereka akan terbiasa malah akan terjadi beberapa pairing yang tidak terduga.

Selanjutnya kita akan tengok sebentar keadaan kelas ASEAN (btw, abis ini hampir OC semua). Jangan lupa RnR ya~~ thanks~~ ^^


End file.
